Care of nails of a human extremity can be dirty and unhygienic. Further, the tools that a person uses can be scattered and misplaced. What is needed is a way to keep nail tools together in a manner that they are available in an environment where a person is tending to their nails, as well as a mechanism to make the nail-tending work clean and hygienic.